


Zeppelin's Favorite Babysitter

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Dean & Cas.  Who better to watch little Zep that her Uncle Sammy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeppelin's Favorite Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> This was written using some of the prompts from [THIS](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/post/47843185462/dean-taking-the-time-to-very-carefully-polish) post on tumblr. I've started posting prompts as they pop into my head so that I can write out stories later.

“You’re sure you can do this?”

“Dude, will you guys get out of here?”  Sam laughs and pushes his brother towards the front door.  “You ask me the same thing every single time!  We’ll be fine!”  He looks at where his niece is pushing a toy car across the floor, “Right, Zep?”

Zeppelin lifts her plastic car up in the air, “Yup!!”

Sam turns to grin at Dean; behind him, Cas is already putting on his jacket and scarf.  His brother looks over his shoulder at Castiel, who makes a ‘hurry up’ motion with his hand, and finally nods, “Hey, Zeppy?”  Zeppelin looks up and Dean waves her over.  Dean crouches down to her level and cups her face, “You be good for your Uncle Sammy.  Okay, Peaches?”

Zep giggles at the nickname and nods, “’course, Daddy.”

Dean stands up and tousles her hair a bit, earning himself a playful little scowl for his trouble.  Cas comes up behind him and drapes his scarf around his neck, turning him towards the door with a flustered, “Our reservations are at seven, Dean.”

“Okay!  Geez.”  Dean allows himself to be steered to the door, hand grabbing his pea coat off the hook by the door.  He’s shrugging into it when he hears Castiel whispering to their daughter in Enochian.  The four year old looks over at him and nods at whatever Cas says.  His husband presses a kiss to her cheek and straightens.  “Alright, see you later, you two!”

Sam shuts the front door and locks both deadbolts.  He drags the back of his hand over his forehead and sighs dramatically, “I thought they’d never leave!”  His niece giggles.  He scoops Zep into his arms and asks her, “So what d’you wanna do, Munchkin?”

Zeppelin seems to give the question some serious thought before answering.  “Can we make cookies?”

Sam arches a brow, “You wanna make cookies?”  Zep nods enthusiastically.  Sam sucks on his teeth, “I dunno…the last time we made cookies...”

Zeppelin clutches his face and begs, “P’ease, Uncle Sammy?  P’ease, p’ease, p’ease, p’ease, p’ease, p’eaaaaaaaaaaase?!”  She bats her lashes at him, hands clasping in front of her face, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He narrows his gaze at his niece and asks, “What kind of cookies we making?”

The four year old makes a surprised face.  It takes her a second to recover and she does it in typical Zep fashion, “You choose!”

Sam gasps, hand pressing to his chest, “I get to choose?”

Zeppelin giggles and nods seriously, “Yes.”

“Cookies it is!”

Zep fist pumps the air and squeals, “Yay, cookies!!”

 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

 

Twenty minutes later finds them both wearing aprons and mixing up a batch of chocolate chip peanut butter toffee cookies.  They’re also both wearing jeweled headbands because Zeppelin said that it was important to keep their hair out of their faces as they worked.  Sam’s not one to argue with logic so he agreed.

Sam looks up from where he’s whisking the egg and vanilla to ask, “You finished mixing the butter and sugar there, Zep?”

His niece nods, “Yup.”

“Okay, watch out.  Uncle Sam’s gotta pour this into that bowl, so hold it steady okay?”  Zep nods again.  She’s holding the purple mixing bowl with both hands, the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth.  Sam smiles and sets his bowl and whisk aside, one hand gripping the edge of Zeppelin’s bowl, “Alright, sweetie, now you gotta stir that.  Here, let me,” Sam scoots Zep’s stool closer to the island and frames the base of it between his booted feet, his chest pressing into Zeppelin’s back, “go for it, Zeppy Crocker.”

Zeppelin stirs with both hands, her movements slow and careful, “Like dis?”

“Just like that.”  Sam picks up the cup of peanut butter and holds it for her, “Now you have to add the-“

“Peanu’ bud-ah!”

Sam chuckles, “Yeah, the peanut butter.”  He picks up the bowl of flour mixture and slowly adds it to the bowl Zeppelin’s mixing and then takes control of the spoon when they get to Zep’s favorite part.  “Go ahead.”  He watches her put the oats in by the handful, followed by the chocolate chips and toffee bits.  Sam scolds her gently when she sneaks a piece of the toffee into her mouth, “I saw that,” then mumbles, “thank you,” when she holds up a piece for him to take from her fingertips.   He playfully chews on her fingers and she erupts into peals of high-pitched giggles.

Sam lifts her up onto the island and hands her the small scoop.  He watches as she puts the mixture onto the cookie sheet, helpfully pointing out where she should deposit the dough next.  Sam scrapes the last of the mixture together and makes a final cookie.  Zep holds her arms out so he can lower her to the floor.  He sets her down and hands over the little penguin timer for her to set, “Thirteen minutes, Zep.”  Sam pulls the door open and slides the first sheet into the oven, “You remember which one is thirteen?”

His niece’s face twists into a frown and she muses under her breath, “nine, ‘leven…?”

Sam slides the second sheet in and shuts the oven.  He turns to look at her and coaches her gently, “Nine, _ten_ , eleven, twel-“

She exclaims triumphantly, “-elve, thirteen!”

Sam nods, a huge grin on his face, the very picture of the World’s Proudest Uncle, “Very good!”  He takes the penguin from her and sets him on the stovetop, “Percy’s gonna watch the cookies.  Now what?”

Zep holds up both hands, “Wash up!”

 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

 

“Uncle Sammy?”  Zeppelin looks up from her dinner of mac-and-cheese, “Can I ask you som’ping?”

Sam looks up from his salad, fork halfway to his mouth and nods, “Sure, Munchkin.”  Zep eats a forkful of macaroni, staring down into her bowl silently as she chews.  Sam sets his fork aside and reaches out to touch his fingertips to the back of his niece’s hand, “You know you can ask me anything.”

Zeppelin puts her fork down and picks up her cup of juice.  She takes a sip and then sets it next to her bowl, “Who showed you to make cookies?”

Sam takes a breath, swallowing hard.  “I uh,” he clears his throat, “someone very special showed me how to make cookies.”

“Gramma?”

Sam chuckles and shakes his head, “No, sweetie, not gramma.”

Zep puts another forkful of macaroni in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.  Sam watches her eat, sure that the conversation isn’t over.  He also knows that his niece will continue it whenever she’s ready.

They eat in silence for ten minutes before Zeppelin speaks up, “Was it Aunt Jessica?”

A small gasp escapes him and Sam blinks back tears, “How did you-“

“Daddy tol’ me about a pretty p’incess who loved Smurfs.  Her name was Jessica and he says you was gonna marry P’incess Jessica but a bad man tooked her away.”  Zep takes a breath and sighs, “Just like gramma.”

“Y-your daddy said that?”  Zeppelin nods.  “He told you I was gonna marry the princess?”

His niece nods again, “Daddy says you should marry a p’incess.”  She smiles up at him and says, “Or a p’ince.”  Sam laughs under his breath and shakes his head.  He’s not prepared for the next words that come out of his niece’s mouth, “Daddy says that you…” her face twists up as she tries to come up with the word she’s looking for.  She affects a Dean-like voice and says, _“Uncle Sammy earned his happiness.”_

Sam’s throat closes up and tears stream down his cheeks, “He said I earned my happiness?”  Zeppelin nods.  She scoots her chair back and comes around the table to climb into his lap, murmuring in his ear that it's true.  Sam hugs her tightly against his chest and kisses the top of her head, “Thank you, Munchkin.”

“Y’welcome, Uncle Sammy.”

 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

 

Sam shuts off the faucet and dries his hands, helping Zeppelin off her step stool, “Cookie time?”

The four-year-old does a little dance around the kitchen and singsongs, “Coo-kieeee ti-i-i-m-uhhhh!”  Sam laughs behind his hand as he watches.  Zep stops all of a sudden, “Wait!  We needs to get ready ‘fore we has cookies!”

“Oh?”

“Yes!”  Zep takes his hand and drags him to her room, pushing him gently onto the wooden bench at the foot of her bed.  She marches over to her costume trunk and pulls out a sparkly pink dress.  As Sam watches, she pulls it on over her purple t-shirt and shorts.  She then pulls out a bubble-gum pink feather boa and walks over to him, looping it around his neck.  His niece takes a step back and then climbs up onto the bed behind him.  Sam tries to see what she’s doing, but he’s scolded, “Hold still, p’ease.”

Sam bites back a laugh, “Yes, ma’am.”  He can feel Zeppelin combing his hair and then tugging at the crown of his head as she puts his hair into what he can only assume are two pigtails.  Sam smells strawberries and then Zep is standing in front of him again.  She tilts her head at him, first one way then the other, before bringing him several plastic bracelets to put on.  He’s in the process of putting them on when Zep pulls on a pair of zebra-printed gloves and pink sunglasses.  Sam, luckily, gets a huge pair of plain brown sunglasses and then Zeppelin declares him, “Fab’a’lous!”

They’re in the middle of their tea party when Dean and Cas get home.  His brother takes one look at him and busts out laughing.  Sam arches a brow and takes another bite of his cookie, muttering to Zep, “Heathen.”

Dean comes closer, wheezing in laughter and asks, “Dude, do you have glitter in your hair?”  Sam feels Dean prod at his scalp and then more laughter.  “Y-you l-let her p-p-p-p-put that,” Dean takes a breath and snorts, “scented glitter gel in your hair?!”

Sam tilts his head back, lifts his sunglasses and blows his brother a raspberry.  “Shut it.  I look fabulous.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are wondering, yes, the cookie recipe is real and can be found [HERE](http://thefreshfridge.com/2011/04/peanut-butter-chocolate-chip-toffee-cookies/).


End file.
